


After Every Flower

by maxochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, BokuAka Day, Gay, KuroKen Week, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxochi/pseuds/maxochi
Summary: Akaashi keiji owns his own bakery, repeating the same routine everyday. His routine seems to change after his old friend moves back to japan and he starts to receive flowers almost everyday. And in return he leaves them one chocolate muffin.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope you all enjoy!!

"Good morning, Aka-chan!" a voice chimed brightly from the entrance of the store. "Good morning, oikawa-san." Akaashi said as he placed a fresh rack of muffins into the glass display. Akaashi Keiji was 24 years old and owned a bakery, with the help from his friend Oikawa Tooru, he’s 25.

Oikawa wrapped his apron around his waist and got to washing the dishes from the last batch of baked goods while Akaashi was whisking together ingredients.

They worked in comfortable silence, besides the soft music that played on the radio.  
That silence was interrupted by the soft jingle on the door.  
Both the men turned their attention to whoever just walked in. "Welcome to the bakery." They both said simultaneously. Akaashi lifted his head to see a bush of flowers instead of a person.  
"Hey Hey!"  
Akaashi stared at it, "The bush talked."  
Oikawa laughed, "Oh my gosh Aka-chan!" Oikawa couldn't hold his laughter, which made Akaashi turn away.  
Once Oikawa came back to his senses he softly smiled, "Silly me. I forgot I ordered these."  
Akaashis head jerked looking at Oikawa, "You ordered these?"  
"Yah! it's so- brown and neutral in here, I thought that this place could use the touch up." he said through a smile.

Akaashi didn't know whether to feel insulted or not.  
"Hey so I know they're just flowers but these are getting sorta heavy Oikawa-san" said the person behind the bush.  
"Oh! yea sorry Bokuto-san you can just set em down in that corner!"  
Akaashi’s ears jumped when he heard the name. "Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto got up and looked at Akaashi with a confused face. Then as if a truck had hit him, realization.  
"AGAASHII!!" Bokuto screamed with a huge smile on his face as he hugged Akaashi lifting him off the ground.  
A small tint of blush formed on Akaashi’s face. "hello bokuto-san."

Bokuto put Akaashi down, " I didn't know you worked here!"

"I'm the owner."

At this point Bokuto's brain exploded.

"Owner! that's so cool!"

"I suppose it is." Akaashi smiled lightly. "Bokuto-san when did you come back to Japan?"

“Oh! Last summer!” Bokuto answered with a wide grin.

“You work at the flower shop?” 

"Yep!" Bokuto beamed, "The one across town!"

Oikawa started going through the flowers placing them all over the shop, yet he also paid attention to the two men talking just feet away from him.

He examined the facial expressions that Akaashi had made. He's never smiled this much in a day.

Just as Oikawa finished up his thought, Bokuto's watch made a beeping noise alerting both of them.  
"Oh crap! I have more deliveries! it was nice catching up Akaashi! We should hang out sometime!" Bokuto smiled brightly before waving goodbye and walking out the door. 

Akaashi’s soft smile slowly faded as he made his way back into the kitchen to continue his duties.  
Oikawa followed behind him.  
"I didn't know you knew Bokuto-san?" Oikawa said placing his forearms on the flour covered counter and laying his head in his hands.

"We went to high school together."

Oikawa looked at Akaashi and was shocked, " You guys we're friends?"  
"Yes"  
"You n Bokuto?"  
"Yeup"  
"You- the quiet guy who has no social interaction at all-"  
"Keep talking and I'll fire you."

Oikawa smirked at the last comment "He must've been something special to have you smiling like that." Oikawa said before leaning up and going to wash the flour off his arms.  
"It's just nice to see old friends."  
Oikawa rolled his eyes, "yea mhm, so when's the date?"  
Akaashi stopped balling the dough and froze before turning to Oikawa. "D-date?"  
Oikawa sighs, "You can't tell me you guys weren't something, you were blushing and giggling like if you were a teen again."

"....I don't giggle." Akaashi said with firmness before continuing to beat the dough.  
Oikawa stared at Akaashi with thoughtful eyes. Akaashi could basically feel the holes being burned into his skull.  
He sighed, "Alright fine, I might've had a small crush on him in high school."

Oikawa smirked as he teasley laughed, "Awww little Aka-chan has a crush~"  
"Had.” Akaashi corrected.  
"Yeah yeah alright." Oikawa rolled his eyes as he began to roll out dough.

They both began to work in silence again.

Before Akaashi broke it, “It would be nice to catch up again"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapters today because i forgot to post on Saturday!

Liar.  
He’s such a liar.  
Small crush? No way in hell.  
Akaashi’s crush on bokuto was so huge it used to drive him insane. 

Akaashi whipped his forehead from the sweat with his arm as he grabbed the last pan of bread from the oven.  
“The dough on the table is for the rolls tomorrow right?” Oikawa asked while he swept the dining area.

Akaashi nodded, before realizing Oikawa wasn’t looking at him, “Ah- yes they are.”

Oikawa looked up at Akaashi, who was standing there staring at the dough he was letting rest.  
He leaned against the broom before calling him. “Yoohoo, earth too, Aka-chan!”

Akaashi jumped at the sudden noise he had made, almost dropping the wooden spoon he was holding. He adjusted his glasses before turning Oikawa with a worried expression, “Yes Oikawa-san?”

“What’re you thinking about?” Oikawa asked, piercing his lips, playing with the tip of the broom.

What was he thinking about? How he and Bokuto used to be really close in high school? It wasn’t like he was expecting to see him after high school so it was a bit of a surprise.

“Nothing important.” Akaashi answered with a soft smile before putting the cellophane wrap over the bowl.

“Do you need a ride home? It’s not raining hard but I’m going to be locking up soon.” Akaashi asked as he untied his apron placing it on the wracks.

“Nope! Iwa-chan is coming to get me!~” Oikawa basically sang as he spun around with the broom.  
Akaashi finished washing his hands as he left the kitchen. “The flowers add a nice touch Oikawa-san, thank you.”  
Oikawa smiled brightly at the praise.

The door bell jingle alerted both of the men as they turned to see Iwaizumi standing at the opening as he closed the umbrella.  
“Good evening Akaashi-kun.” Iwaizumi said as he hung the umbrella on his arm.  
“Good evening Iwaizumi-san, how was your day?” Akaashi asked while he slipped on his brown cardigan.

Iwaizumi sighed, “Same as always, tiring. Then I had this one texting me non-stop to walk with him.” he finished giving an annoyed glare at Oikawa. In return Oikawa shot him a wide grin, before running into Iwaizumi’s arms.

“If you hated the thought so much you wouldn’t have come.” Oikawa said as he hung himself around Iwaizumi’s neck. Iwa huffed in response.

After breef and saying goodbye the boys went their own way. Akaashi walked back into the shop heading upstairs into his apartment. The rain was starting to come down a little harder. Akaashi took his shoes off before stepping into the living room, he glanced over to the kitchen which had dishes in the sink. He’s way too tired to do any chores. He walked into his room taking his clothes off before flopping himself on the bed. He’d just have to shower in the morning. Even with the sudden visit, today's work day wasn’t as bad as Akaashi thought it was going to be. As he drifted to sleep one thought pondered in his mind. I wonder what bokuto is up too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to see a certain someone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones way longer then the last!! please enjoy :D

It's been around 3 months since Akaashi had last seen Bokuto. The days have been the same routine. Open the shop, work, close the shop, eat, sleep, repeat. It’s been draining. At this point the flowers started wilting. No matter how much Akaashi changed the water and gave them sunlight.

Today was especially slow. Akaashi sighed heavily as he looked at the wilting sunflower that sat in the bakeries bay window. Oikawa looked away from the dough he was shaping when he heard the loud sigh.   
“Hey, what’s picking at you?” Oikawa asked, whipping his flour covered hands on his apron. Akaashi didn’t take his eyes off the small sunflower.   
“They’re dying.”  
“What?”  
“The flowers.”

Oikawa looked over Akaashi’s shoulder to see the wilting sunflower the younger one was staring at. He let out a loving sigh before walking to Akaashi and placing his hand on his shoulder. “ If you’re that upset about it, I can just buy more.”

Akaashi eyes opened widely, seeming like he forgot you could buy new flowers. He looked back and forth between Oikawa and the flowers. Honestly it would've been way easier then trying to keep them alive himself, it’s not like he had a green thumb.   
Oikawa washed his hands before going to pipe the buttercream into a bag, “I can put in an order for Bokuto-san later.” 

That’s the name that basically made Akaashi jump for joy. He turned to look at Oikawa who was filling the pastries. He turned to face Oikawa, “I can get em!”   
The sudden change in volume almost made Oikawa drop the pipping bag he had in his hands.

“You want to go get the flowers?” Oikawa lifted his eyebrows with a questioning look as he placed the hot pan onto the counter.  
Akaashi twiddled his fingers. Why did he feel so embarrassed? He’s a grown man, he can make decisions and do whatever he wants.

At that point Oikawa already came up with his own idea of why Akaashi wanted to get the flowers. “Ya know you don’t need some excuse to go see your boyfriend~” Oikawa teased with a devilish smile on his face. Akaashi felt himself turn a light pink before shaking the thought away. “ Bokuto-san is not my boyfriend Oikawa and it's very unprofessional of you to say that.” Akaashi said getting his mind off the thought.   
“It’s my bakery, I can buy plants for it if I want.” Akaashi said fixing himself.  
Oikawa brushed it off with a laugh. “I know, you could go now if you want. I can watch the shop.”  
Akaashi’s eyes basically beamed with excitement. 

“Are you sure? I mean I could go later-” Oikawa interrupted him. “They close early today, you should get going.” he told him before tossing Akaashi his coat, "It’s also pretty chilly.”

\---

The bell rang as akaashi walked into the flower shop. The faint smell of different flowers hitting at every turn.

"Heya, Akaashi~" said a voice from behind the counter. Akaashi turned to see a man smirking. His rooster like bed headed hair still being a surprise.

"Good evening Kuroo-san." Akaashi smiled lightly. 

"I wouldn't expect you to visit here." Kuroo said while he leaned his head onto his hand. 

"I came to get new plants, the ones at my bakery died." Akaashi nervously twiddled his fingers. He wasn't lying or anything. Maybe he just felt bad coming to the realization he did just let the plants Oikawa bought die instead of taking proper care of them.

"Kuroo!" Another voice boomed, "When you said you wanted a break i didn't think you meant to ditch me into lifting all the mulch myself!" Bokuto whined as he turned from the back room placing bags of mulch behind the counter.

He turned to become face to face to Akaashi.  
"Hello, Bokuto-sa-!" Akaashi was cut off as Bokuto pulled him into a tight hug, lifting him off the ground as if he weighed nothing more than a feather. "AGAASHIII!" He smiled brightly.   
Akaashi felt the small faint of blush spread acrossthe tip of his ears.  
"Hello-" His voice cracks.

Seriously? a voice crack? You're 24 years old Keiji, why are you having voice cracks?

"Oi, put him down before you break something or worst," Kuroo pointed at Akaashi with the pen he was holding, "You break him."

Bokuto then set Akaashi down and god was he relieved. Being in that hug any longer he might pass out.

"Oh! What're you doing here?" Bokuto finally asked.   
"Im picking out new plants for the bakery. The ones you brought died."

You could see the disappointment in Bokuto's face. "You didn't take care of them?"

Akaashi mentally flinched. Well its just a plant. Plants die. They grow, produce, die. It shouldn't have been a big deal. So why did he feel so bad? Was it the look on Bokuto's face? Or the guilt of the dried up sunflower sitting at the bay finally caught up to him.

He turned away and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I don't really have a green thumb, but I'd like to try and make these ones last as long as I can." he softly smiled.  
Which had made bokuto smile.  
"Ah! Let me pick out your flowers Akaashi! Kuroo says I'm really good at arrangements!" Bokuto is basically vibrating in place from the excitement. Akaashi quickly gave in. "Alright Bokuto-san, surprise me."

Bokuto cheered with a hoot before claiming it will be the best arrangement Akaashi has ever seen and he darted into the back.   
Akaashi laughed to himself before sitting in the chair next to the counter, where Kuroo sat spinning the pen.

"So," He began, "A bakery? Didn't take you to be the baking type Akaashi." Kuroo smirked to himself.

Akaashi wasn't even next to him for 3 minutes and he already wanted to punch him. He gave an annoyed smile as a response. "You surprised me as well Kuroo-san, I'm pretty sure Kozume said you were going to school for business."

Kuroo stopped spinning the pen before settling with an annoyed expression. "That damn Kenma. Yeah, I'm going for business. But I didn't get a scholarship like ,some, people. I still have debt." 

Akaashi smiled, over the years Kuroo went from the provoker to the provoked. Kuroo began to spin the pen again before he continued, "Maybe i should come judge your baking." He smirked.  
"As if I'd even let you in."  
"So cruel Akaashi" Kuroo dramatically gripped his chest throwing himself back in the chair almost tipping backwards.

Bokuto came back into the room holding a few different plants. In one of his hands were a bouquet that held sunflowers, mixed with tiny white flowers and a few small bloomed red and yellow roses. On his wrist was a plant that stood on a hook. In the same hand sat a small plant.

"Okay so I couldn't really think of any for a while but then I just went with what was within the fall theme! The flowers are going to end up dying though unless you get like, rose and sunflower seeds." He babbled on about the bouquet before he set them down lightly on the counter, before grabbing the hooked plant. "This is an elephant ear plant! Their leafs are shaped like elephant ears! Hence the name- the bigger plants grow really big, but this is a smaller one so the vines just get really long. I thought it would look nice to hang from the ceiling!" Bokuto smiled fondly, still basically vibrating in place.

Yet, the big plants aren't the ones that caught Akaashi's eye. The one Akaashi was more focused on was the tiny plant that bokuto forgot to introduce. 

He pointed it out, "what about this one?"

Bokuto looked over to where Akaashi was pointing. The tiny succulent plant that sat on the desk with the other plants.  
. 

"Oh! That's a succulent, it sort of reminds me of you!" Bokuto's smile seemed to get brighter. As if that was even possible.

Akaashi wasn't sure if it was an insult of a compliment. Out of everything anyone had said to him, calling him a plant wasn't on the list. He looked back and forth between the plant and Bokuto. Does he want an explanation? Probably not even Bokuto himself knew why the plant reminded him of Akaashi.

"Its cause you don't need much from a succulent, they aren't hard to take care of and usually are well kept plants! It's also really pretty. You should name it!"

Innocent.

Thats the only word Akaashi could think of at that moment. Innocent. The innocent way Bokuto talked about plants, or described every color, and every smell. He was like a child telling you about their new hyperfixation.

"Its cute. I'll think about a name." Akaashi said through a barely visable smile. 

"Ah, well if this is everything I need to pay right?" Akaashi's hand went to reach for his pocket before Bokuto stopped him.  
"Don't worry about it!" He said through a smile, "It'ss on me!"

Akaashi stood there dumbfounded, "No, there' no way."

"Nope! Too late, I already made up my mind and you can't change it!" Bokuto smiled teasingly at Akaashi.

Akaashi rolled his eyes. Not taking back the childish comment he made to himself earlier. "Well, at least let me make you something, do you have a favorite Pastry?"

Bokuto tapped his chin thoughtfully before his eyes lit up, "Chocolate chip muffin!"

"Alright then, come to the shop tomorrow at noon." Akaashi said with a mono toned expression, "Thank you, Bokuto-san."

"Ah! Make me something to Akaashi~" Kuroo teased. Akaashi wasn't even looking at him but he could feel his shit eating grin from the doorway.

"Bite me." Akaashi said through gritted teeth.

"So mean Akaashi!"

\---

At the bakery Akaashi said goodbye to Oikawa as he was hanging the elephant ear plant.   
"I hope you had fun with Bokuto-san today Aka-chan~" Oikawa said as he grabbed his jacket.  
"I just went to go get plants Oikawa-san, stop being immature." Akaashi replied in his unbothered voice.

"Okay okay," Oikawa admitted defeat. "Don't forget to put the others in water! I'll see you tomorrow!" He said as he walked at the door waving goodbye.

Akaashi sighed as he climed down the ladder and walked over to where he had set the bouquet. He decided the succulent would come into the apartment with him, he also still had to figure out what to name it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To keep updated on the fic you can follow me on my socials!!  
> insta & Twitter: maxochu


End file.
